Decanniversary 2019
This event starts on Friday, June 14th, 2019 and lasts until July 3rd, 2019 (ending of the Epic Boss on that date, at 9 AM PDT/12 PM EDT/6 PM CET). This event is different from prior events in that there is no armorsmith/crafting aspect. Instead, there are three primary materials that are used for purchasing of armors in the Limited Shop. These materials are the Aerial Protocol, the Grounding Matrix, and the Ethereal Core. Players need a total of 7000 Aerial Protocols, 1200 Grounding Matrixes, and 160 Ethereal Cores to "tier up" their chosen armor to the maximum of T12. Aerial Protocols These materials are found in the Login rewards (500), Arena, Guild Wars, Raid, and Rare Spawn. *100 for the base armor with the first Element (your "base" element, i.e. Earth) *100 more for the second "Focus" armor (this armor allows you to selects your second element, i.e. Spirit) **These two armors are combined to get the T1 armor (i.e. E/S if you combine the two above) *2000 more materials are required for the Ring/Amulet Set -- 1000 materials each. Remember: the Ring is the first Element, the Amulet is second Element (in the example above, Ring = Earth, Amulet = Spirit). There is reportedly a "workaround" being done that will allow players to equip the elements in their Ring/Amulet Set in either order (E/S or S/E), but it is unknown if/when this will be available. If this is added to the existing functionality, the Set Bonus for the Elements will coincide with the order of the Elements -- meaning an E/S armor with a S/E Ring/Amulet combination will apply the S/E Set Bonus, not the E/S Set Bonus. *And finally, the last 4800 are for 6 of the "Aerial Armor" (6 x 800) to combine with the T1 through T6 to get the armor up to T7. Limited Shop - Aerial Protocols This year's armor: Last Year's armor (Decatron): Other: Grounding Matrixes These materials are found in the Login rewards (150), Arena, Guild Wars, Raid, and Rare Spawn. *A total of 1200 of these materials are necessary (3 x 400) to purchase 3 "Grounding Armor". These armors are used to combine with the T7 through T9 armors to get the armor up to T10. Limited Shop - Grounding Matrixes This year's armor: Other: Ethereal Cores These materials are only found in the higher milestones in the Guild Wars and Raid, and also in the final event rewards for top spots (T1 through T10, I believe). *A total of 160 of the Ethereal Cores are necessary (2 x 80) to purchase 2 "Ethereal Armor". Limited Shop - Ethereal Cores This year's armor: Other: Reallocation/Misc Finally, there are also "Reallocation" armors that can be used to re-allocate the second element if players decide they do not want the element combination they originally chose any longer. For example, a player made a T10 E/F armor, and wants to change to E/S -- the Spirit Reallocation armor could be purchased and combined with the T10 E/F to make it T10 E/S instead. Reallocation Details: A full breakdown of the various Element combination Armor stats, Ring/Amulet stats and Set Bonuses are available here and here. Category:Air Armors Category:Water Armors Category:Fire Armors Category:Spirit Armors Category:Earth Armors Category:Dual Element Category:Events Category:Shadowforged Armors Category:Armors